minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fallout: Terraria (Raider King) Chapter 2: New Management
By Terrarian Pony Previously Story: Fallout: Terraria (Raider King) By Terrarian Pony Chapter 2 New Management ... There are some things you don't have a choice in. Lucky had no choice but to become a raider. He didn't have a choice whether to attack the innocent caravan. He had no choice but to kill the Overboss. No, he did have a choice. He could have at least tried to get rid of the raiders before he became one of them. He could have ran before they attacked the caravan. He could have let the Overboss kill him, and his suffering would end. But he didn't. Instead, He gave up on trying to be the good guy. Now, there IS no turning back. He is who he is, and he's the man, he thought, who is going to take over Crimsonia. He didn't care about the consequences anymore. But first, he needed to get one other thing done. He needed this new gang of his. What could he say though? So he said the first thing that came to his head. Lucky:" Today, I! AM! LUCKY!" The raiders all cheered at Lucky's "speech of blood and gore". Lucky:" This day! This very MOMENT, I am the new overboss! And it is I, who will whip you slackers into shape!" More cheering. Lucky:" We will be... the most feared raider gang, from here to Mythrolhia, all the way over to Far North and Corruptis! And all the rest of Terraria!" Organic confetti, consisting of broken bones, human organs, and other gory materials. Lucky took out the butcher knife he got from Butchress, and hacked it in into Curly's corpse. He tore the flesh from his chest, blood and guts now exposed. Lucky reached in, and grabbed the old overboss' heart, and yanked it out. The crowd loved it, and they idolized this even more when their new overboss smashed it into the ground between his feet. Lucky:" Our gang is under new management! Me!" The raiders cheered until their hearts gave out. ... The sound of a knocking woke Lucky from his slumber. Another bang on his door suggested that someone was real upset. ???:" Wake up, slacker! You're late! You have a job to do! That new hologame isn't going finish itself!" Lucky started to get out of bed, when he realized how bad his head was hurting. He put a hand to his forehead, looking at the empty bottles strewn all over the floor. That's right. There was a party last night. The details were fuzzy, but he was pretty sure he managed to avoid "dancing" with the jukebox this time. Or... at least he was fairly sure. He heard another set of knocking. Lucky:" I'm coming. Leave me alone." The person knocking either didn't hear him, or didn't care, because she opened the door, and stepped in. She was wearing engineer cloths over her green and purple Mineshaft jumpsuit. It was Veronica, to his surprise. Oh no. It was all coming back to him now. Veronica:" I waited two and a half hours for you, and you never came! What the heck, Lucky?" Lucky let out a cough he didn't know he was holding. Lucky:" Well... uh... guess I just... forgot. Or something." That nice little response earned him a smack in the back of the head. He looked up at her. Lucky:" You realize I can't feel that, right?" Veronica:" Whatever. I can't believe you freaking ditched our project time. I was working on programming the new game while you were getting drunk last night. Our quota is in a month, and we're barely finished with the B.E.T.A." Category:Stories Category:Minecraft/Terraria Category:Minecraft Crossovers Category:Crossovers Category:Fallout: Terraria